


I'm not even half as pretty.

by purple_fairy_lights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, conan gray - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, Canon Relationships, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Romance, conan gray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: This is a Drarry one shot based off of the song Heather by Conan Gray.Told from the point of view of Draco Malfoy.I recommend that you actually listen to the song if you don't already know it, but each to their own.(I would like to note that I don't own or claim to own Jk Rowling's original writing and work or Harry Potter nor Conan Gray's original song Heather. My non profit use of parody falls under the umbrella of fair use and I am not trying to infringe copyright by any means.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Drarry One-shots





	I'm not even half as pretty.

_I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you_

Pansy invited me to the party. I was already unsure about going back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year, to have an eighth year of sorts. But Pansy invited me to the party. I was wearing a thin shirt, you were wearing a sweater. You led me to a room, it was hot in the room, so hot. You took your sweater off and gave it to me. You said to put it on because green is my color. I did, and you told me that it looked better on me than it did you. I know that you said those words absentmindedly, you were drunk, but I cherish them. 

_Only if you knew, how much I liked you_

Your words drew me in. I wasn't suppose to like you, I really wasn't. I was trained to hate you, but you saved me. Your words made my heart flutter. I liked you, so, so much. But you didn't know. How could you?

_But I watch your eyes as she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerised while I die_

It's the Weasley girl. I can see it in your eyes. When she walks by you. you smile and you say hello. When I walk by it's like I'm not there. She's so lovely, her smile is as bright as the shining blue sky. Her eyes are deep brown like that let you see into her soul while mine are dull and gray. You're mesmerised with her every move, and it kills me to see it. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty_

You kissed me that night, in that room. I was wearing your sweater and you smiled at me and put your lips on mine. It was surreal. But then, you just left. You wrote me and asked for your sweater back, and that was it. I understand, I'm not even half as pretty as her. She has long, silky red hair and bright smile and deep brown eyes. I'm dull, I'm the ghost of a man. I'm no man. 

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better_

Just days after, I saw her. You were talking to her and laughing, she was wearing your sweater. That sweater is below me, it's just simple polyester, but it's more than that. Because you like her better. She get's the sweater. It's not fair. Why is life never fair to me?

_Wish I were Heather_

I wish I were Ginny. I wish I charmed you when I walked by, I wish you said hi to me in the halls, I wish you walked with me, I wish I got the sweater, I wish. . . I wish it were me. 

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_

As you sat with her, she grabbed your hand. And you took it, you held it and you put your arm around her. You warmed her with your heat, that perfect warm body that she gets. That I don't even have the chance to have. It makes me feel icy inside. 

_But how could I hate her? She's such an angel_

I have no reason to hate Ginny. She's such a kind person, she's talented and fierce. She's beautiful in her own right. I can't let jealousy eat me up and make her out to seem like a terrible person. She makes you happy, that's what I want. Right?

_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she walks by_

I really tried. I try to tell myself that she's not bad. But when she walks by and I see you light up, it makes me wish she were dead. It's a terrible thought I know. After experiencing war I know not to wish death upon anyone, but sometimes I feel like it would be better if she weren't here. Maybe then you would give me a chance. 

_What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerised while I die_

She's beautiful. You sit with her at the Gryffindor table and share inside jokes over breakfast. You're so handsome, you guys are a perfect match, and it stings inside that that's the truth. She mesmerises you with her every word and move. Every morning when you eat toast with scrambled eggs, two sausages, potatoes, and a goblet of pumpkn juice, you two share jokes and smile at each other. You hold hands while I sit across the room, it breaks me apart inside. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
__I'm not even half as pretty_

Everyday I contemplate why you kissed me. It was just one night, it was just one time. I'm not pretty like she is. My bone structure is harsh and my face is pointed and narrow. I'm thin and taller than you are, but you told me I looked good. But that's impossible, I'm not even half as pretty as her. So why did you do it? I wish I had an answer, truly. 

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better_

I could do so much better than your simple polyester. I have hand knitted and silk. The difference is that it was **_your_** polyester. You asked for it back. And now she wears it, she got to keep your sweater. She got to keep you too. Why can't you give me a chance?

_I wish I were Heather  
(Oh) Wish I were Heather  
(Oh, oh) Wish I were Heather_

Everyday I wish I was her. I wish that I had the spot in your heart that she does. I repeat it over and over as I cry. It hurts so bad. All I ever wanted was you, why can't I get it. Why can't I be more like her? Why can't I just be her?

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
_ _I'm not even half as pretty_

I can't stand it anymore. I have to speak to you. I pull you into an empty classroom. I hate to do it, but I need your attention. I need you to step away from her, for just a moment. 

"Malfoy, what the hell do you–" 

You freeze, you go silent, and your whole body tenses when you see my red and tearstained face. In my mind I speak to you. "Yes, I've been crying again. Yes, it's over you." But those aren't the words that come out, instead I begin to whimper out the words that I've been wondering for so long as your facial expression turns from tense to curious and worried. 

"Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty," I cry out. 

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better_

Your god damn green polyester sweater. I shouldn't love it as much as I do, but it's the next thing that comes to mind, it means something to me. 

"You gave her your sweater! It's just polyester, but you like her better," I say and as I speak my knees wobble a bit and tears spill from my eyes and down my cheeks. Real, full tears. I'm tired of feeling this way.

_I wish I were_

I finally tell you what I've been feeling this whole time, or I begin to. The words come naturally, I can't even think before I speak. I'm not one to have such emotions, to lose my self control like this. 

"I wish I were–"

You cut me off. You grab my face and kiss me softy but passionately, moving your lips on mine. 


End file.
